El Brillo de la Noche
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: [EWE 2004] Una noticia llega a los departamentos de Draco y Hermione: deben hallar el paradero de El Brillo de la Noche, un antiquísimo objeto extremadamente poderoso y peligroso. Pero una conspiración se cierne sobre Reino Unido y el mundo. Deberán enfrentarse a una arriesgada búsqueda (y persecución) a contrarreloj para evitar la catástrofe, y el regreso de sus antiguos demonios.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes originales de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de la Diosa JKRowling, yo solo juego con ellos. La imagen contiene una serie de manips que tampoco he hecho yo pero que encontré sin acreditación por internet, si es tuyo y quieres que se te mencione házmelo saber. La historia original de Eldergy y lo que engloba, por otra parte, si es de mi propiedad.

_Resumen_: [EWE] [Octubre 2004] Desde sus respectivos puestos en el Ministerio, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se enfrentan a un importante descubrimiento: tras miles de generaciones, hay nuevos indicios sobre el paradero de _El Brillo de la Noche_, un antiquísimo objeto realmente poderoso, y peligroso. Deberán investigarlo y encontrarlo para ponerlo a buen recaudo. Pero ellos no son los únicos que van tras su búsqueda: una conspiración se cierne sobre el Reino Unido, y el resto del mundo. Deberán enfrentarse a una peligrosa búsqueda (y persecución) a contrarreloj para evitar la catástrofe, y el regreso de sus antiguos demonios.

Nota de autora: ¡GUAU! Estoy emocionada. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un Dramione pero soy demasiado quisquillosa con no salirme de los OC's y no se me ocurría un buen argumento para justificar la pareja. Pero hace dos días sobrevoló una idea por mi cabeza y pude pillarla a tiempo. Estoy super contenta de haberla conseguido materializar tan rápido, aunque a ver cómo evoluciona, que me conozco. Sé que tengo otro longfic empezado, Cambio de Planes (link en mi perfil), y os prometo que no lo voy a dejar tirado, pero estoy un poco atascada y no puedo dejar de escribir por ello, tengo que aprovechar otras ideas, como esta.

De acuerdo, tengo que pediros paciencia: Este primer capítulo es un prólogo en el que no salen Draco y Hermione (ya lo aviso para que luego no me echéis tomates por ello). Pero es totalmente necesario para lo que avecina, para comprender el contexto y a qué se van a enfrentar nuestros personajes. Por ello os pido que si tenéis las espectativas altas por un Dramione de aventura y romance, no desesperéis porque no salgan ya de primeras, porque de verdad creo que la idea que tengo en la cabeza al respecto del fic puede merecer bastante la pena.

Y bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero que lo disfrutéis, de verdad.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Eldergy._

* * *

«_El poder es como un explosivo: o se maneja con cuidado, o estalla._»

—Enrique Tierno Galván.

* * *

Érase una vez —muy lejana en el tiempo—, una ciudad condenada.

Situada en una situación estratégica, en medio del paso entre las montañas, la gran capital de Eldergy era la urbe más próspera del reino. Un acuerdo de _no dominio ni represión _permitió a magos y muggles mezclarse y trabajar juntos, mezclar fuerzas y puntos de vista. El nivel de productividad era impecable, no escaseaban ni los bienes necesarios ni aquellos más lujosos, y ambos bandos trabajaban muy duro para mantener la fuente de energía, que parecía no acabarse nunca. Los reyes, Grey El Poderoso y Lady Brío eran aclamados por sus habitantes, quienes no podían vaticinar nada malo.

Pero Eldergy era tan admirada por su grandeza como temida, y sus reyes envidiados. Una pequeña patrulla de magos rebeldes, provocó un incendio a las puertas del Bastión Real. Los insurgentes fueron reducidos al poco tiempo, pero Lady Brío salió gravemente perjudicada. Su muerte conmocionó a la ciudad y al reino entero pero, sobre todo, rompió para siempre el corazón de El Poderoso, y propició su incipiente locura.

A pesar de tratarse de un incidente aislado, el rey comenzó a recelar de la lealtad de la comunidad mágica. La debilidad de los muggles frente a los magos, en caso de que estos quisiesen iniciar una revolución, comenzó a ensombrecer su mente, y empezó a obsesionarse con la idea de la inmortalidad. Encerrado en su dependencia, descuidó la organización de su territorio y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la confianza de su pueblo. Esta se depositó en el joven príncipe, Hektor, quien resultó mostrarse, con el paso de los años y a pesar de su procedencia, como un potencial mago. Sin responder a su recién adquirida popularidad, el príncipe trató por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, y le animó a recobrar la confianza de los ciudadanos.

Pero la locura de Grey El Poderoso había llegado a un punto de no retorno, e interpretó sus continuos avisos como amenazas. Entre gritos de desprecio hacia su condición mágica, trató repetidas veces de acabar con la vida de su hijo, para evitar que el trono le fuera arrebatado. El príncipe, y legítimo rey de la gran ciudad de Eldergy, se vio obligado a huir, aunque no sin la promesa de regresar un día a vengar a su pueblo.

Los años pasaron sobre la historia del reino como un beso de dementor. La prosperidad de la ciudad se vio sustituida por una grave miseria. La mayoría de los magos fueron duramente perseguidos y reprimidos, y los muggles que habían tratado de ayudarles corrieron la misma suerte. Para sobrevivir debían acatar las órdenes del antiguo rey, entonces convertido en tirano. Pero en las profundidades de las mentes de cada uno todavía permanecía la esperanza de volver a ver a su príncipe exiliado. Cada mes se escucharon y propagaron nuevos rumores: se decía que Hektor había fundado su propia ciudad-ejército, _Exilia_, e incluso que vagaba por las montañas, ¡en busca de _un arma_ con la que acabar por siempre con la tiranía que asolaba su pueblo! Las historias sobre sus supuestas hazañas alimentaban a los ciudadanos más que las escasas raciones de comida que recibían a diario. Pero al final del día eso es todo lo que eran: rumores, historias que contar antes de dormir.

Sin embargo una noche llegó lo que todos estaban esperando, en una forma que nadie podría haber previsto. Los guardianes de Las Torres avisaron a gritos de lo que avecinaba.

El príncipe exiliado apareció cabalgando hacia las murallas que rodeaban la ciudadela, seguido de cientos de jinetes. El elemento principal de su ejército era el odio hacia el opresor, y la fe en su líder. Muchos de ellos eran magos perseguidos y muggles que habían decidido no formar parte de semejante mandato.

Hektor no halló apenas resistencia esa noche. Los portones fueron abiertos y los valientes guerreros fueron recibidos con gritos de exclamación y de alivio. Los fieles jinetes hicieron frente con valentía a los pocos guardias que obedecían al tirano. El príncipe avanzó a través de las puertas del Bastión Real y llegó a la pasarela superior, donde se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Grey El "Todopoderoso" le trató de monstruo, y se dejó la piel intentando herirle de muerte.

Más Hektor traía un aliado especial a la batalla.

En un determinado momento, el príncipe sacó de su costal el arma que había hallado en las montañas. Una intensa luz inundó la pasarela, y la ciudadela entera. El rey quedó cegado por la magnitud del brillo que irradiaba aquel misterioso objeto. Deslumbrado por su belleza, bajó la guardia; el príncipe aprovechó para finalizar la jugada, y lo aproximó hacia su padre. Al instante cientos de rayos emanaron de él, y comenzaron a entrelazarse alrededor del rey. Este pronunció su último grito, antes de quedar reducido dentro del brillante objeto.

Después del estupor inicial, la ciudad estalló en vítores y carcajadas de alegría. El príncipe fue coronado rey: Hektor El Brillante, El Grande. Él, que había visto mejor que nadie la magnitud del poder de su arma, puso el llamado _Brillo de la Noche_ a buen recaudo, únicamente a disposición de la ciudad en caso de una terrible emergencia. Eldergy comenzó a recobrar, poco a poco, el esplendor del que una vez fue portadora. Y los ciudadanos creyeron que podrían intentar reencontrar la paz, con el tiempo.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado, no fue paz lo que trajo aquel objeto. Aunque el _Brillo de la Noche_ proporcionó la energía suficiente para volver a enriquecer la ciudad, el rey comenzó a sentirse paranoico por su presencia. La sala que habían dispuesto para su ocultamiento emitía un extraño calor y fulgor que mermaba las fuerzas de los guardias que se exponían a las ondas.

En una ocasión juraría incluso haber escuchado un latido, deslizándose sigilosamente fuera de aquella sala.

Y pronto se expandió el rumor de la existencia de una poderosa arma capaz de absorber personas, e irradiar la energía suficiente para alimentar una ciudad totalmente deteriorada. Fueron muchos los ejércitos que convergieron a las puertas de Eldergy. dispuestos a exterminar esa peligrosa fuente de energía a cualquier precio, incluidas las vidas de los ciudadanos. Ante la grave amenaza, al Gran Rey no le quedó otra opción que recurrir a ella —en contra de su voluntad, pues la consideraba verdaderamente peligrosa—. Accedió a la sala oculta, y le susurró a _El Brillo de la Noche_ que utilizara su poder _para vencer a todo aquel que supusiese una amenaza_. Que hiciese algo, ¡lo que fuera!

Cuando los diversos ejércitos se disponían a entrar en la ciudadela, algo llamó su atención y los detuvo. Se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Atónitos.

Hektor El Brillante, el gran rey, levitaba sobre el punto más alto del Bastión Real. O mejor dicho levitaba su cuerpo, porque no parecía que él siguiera teniendo el control sobre este: se tambaleaba en apariencia inerte.

Y de pronto comenzó a brillar, a deslumbrar a todos con su luz. _El Brillo_, a través del cuerpo del rey,cumplía con su cometido. Pero no había distinción: amigos y enemigos eran un mismo objetivo, suponían _una amenaza_ para él, una que debía vencer. La intensidad de la luz continuó creciendo, y pronto el hierro era líquido y la piel pura goma que se derretía por su calor. La magnitud de su poder no conoció límites en aquella masacre. No quedaron más que cadáveres, piedras y edificios derruidos en aquel lugar, a los pies del Bastión Real. La gran ciudad condenada de Eldergy, quedó reducida a ruinas.

El cuerpo del rey cayó cuando terminó la catástrofe, y Hektor El Brillante se convirtió en un cadáver más para la historia. Fue abandonado por _El Brillo de la Noche_ cuando este ya no pudo canalizarlo más. Se dejó deslizar hacia el río y se perdió entre la inmensidad de las montañas, esperando ser encontrada de nuevo. No importaba cuando, no importaba por quién.

En las profundidades de los montes próximos a la gran ciudad derruida aún se escuchan latidos de vez en cuando.

Sigue ahí.

_Un objeto capaz de arrebatar la vida de una civilización entera._

_Un objeto capaz de masacrar pueblos._

_Un objeto capaz de poseer vidas y canalizar la energía de generaciones._

_Un objeto capaz de burlar TODAS las leyes naturales._

* * *

Bueno... Pues no sé muy bien qué decir. Parece que este _Brillo de la Noche_ es un misterioso objeto de armas tomar que puede liarla parda, ¿no creéis?

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo (casi tanto como a mí pensarlo y escribirlo) y que os haya dejado con la intriga para ver qué demonios pintan estas historias épicas con _Draco_ y _Hermione_. Porque os prometo lectores, que esto pretende ser un _**Dramione**_. Tened paciencia.

¿Reviews que expresen tomatadas o halagos? Cualquier opinión y sugerencia es buena para mejorar y animarme a continuar, si es que queréis que esto continúe :)

(abrazos eléctricos)


	2. La Unión es Poder

Nota de autora**:** GUAU, vale, jo, lo siento. No me acordaba de que hiciera tanto tiempo desde que publiqué el prólogo. Tuve un par de problemillas, como que llevaba escritos y corregidos ya casi dos capítulos enteros y de pronto un mal día abrí el word y PUF, habían desaparecido. Eso me desmotivó mucho para escribir, pero POR FIN os traigo el primer capítulo en serio de este Dramione (y creo que es mejor que la primera versión, la verdad).

En fin, basta de excusas. Espero que os guste mucho, si hay alguien por ahí, y... ¡nos vemos al final!

* * *

_«La lucha del hombre contra el poder es la lucha de la memoria contra el olvido.»_

—Milan Kundera.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_La Unión es Poder._

Si había algo que aún le fascinara del Ministerio de Magia, a pesar de visitarlo todos los días de la semana, era el cambio de imagen que se le había dado al Atrio. El monumento de La Magia es Poder instalado durante el mandato de Voldemort, fue sustituido tras la derrota de los mortífagos de 1998 en Hogwarts. Sin embargo no se reconstruyó la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, que contagiaba hipocresía con mirarla de lejos. En su lugar una nueva estructura protagonizaba la sala.

Dos figuras humanas que representaban a un mago y un muggle se daban la mano, alzando las otras dos en dirección al cielo. A su alrededor danzaban distintas criaturas, como centauros, elfos, o sirenas. De todos ellos emanaban destellos que simbolizaban el fluir de la magia entre todos los cuerpos. La forma en la que se habían realizado las esculturas de los rayos era magnífica. No podía evitar quedarse embobada cada vez que la veía.

La placa de inscripción del monumento permanecía, sin embargo se apreciaba un leve pero importante cambio: "La Unión es Poder".

Tanto la comunidad mágica como la muggle habían quedado destrozadas tras la Segunda Guerra, aunque los segundos la bautizaran como _Los desastres del fin de siglo_. Recuperarse había supuesto tiempo, paciencia, y buena voluntad por parte de todas las familias, haciendo hincapié en aquellas más adineradas. Pero finalmente el esfuerzo había comenzado a dar sus resultados. Seis años después casi todas las áreas principales del Reino Unido habían sido reconstruidas, y no había ser mágico que no pudiese recurrir a la nueva organización del Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos: el Comité de Ayuda a Familias Afectadas por la Guerra (CAFAG). Por todo esto, el nuevo lema que presentaba el Ministerio no rezumaba falsedad como el anterior. Realmente había servido como punto de apoyo a muchas víctimas, y había funcionado como mensaje de cara a la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Hermione estaba encantada con todo aquello. Parecía que por fin se estuviese alcanzando la sociedad utópica con la que tantos magos habían soñado.

Sin embargo aquel día no se detuvo a contemplar el hermoso monumento. Llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Lo que para una persona normal serían los cinco minutos de cortesía, a ella le resultaban una eternidad. No había podido evitarlo, apenas había pegado ojo por la reunión que se disponía a mantener. Cuando por fin había conseguido dormirse, lo había hecho profundamente y por poco no oye ni la cuarta alarma. Agradecía que su subconsciente le hubiera podido echar un buen grito incluso en sueños. La reunión concertada era muy importante, no se habría perdonado faltar a esa cita con el Primer Ministro.

El murmullo del agua de la fuente, unido al ruido de constantes apariciones, apagaba el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol. Caminó deprisa hasta los ascensores, esquivando personas y cabinas de teléfono, y cuidando que en el camino no salieran volando todos los papeles que llevaba encima.

Estaba segura de que parecía un desastre. Si Kingsley hubiera aceptado el cargo de Ministro de Magia en lugar de permanecer como Alto Cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no tendría que preocuparse por ese tipo de nimiedades: él ya sabía lo competente que era. Pero George Butler, antiguo superior de la Confederación Internacional de magos, había sido elegido para ocupar su lugar. Si acudía de semejantes maneras al despacho del Ministro, a pesar de ser considerada "heroína de guerra", no tenía garantizado que fuera a tomarle en serio. Y el asunto que se disponía a presentarle requería de una confianza absoluta.

Tras ocho pisos de permanecer bloqueada en una esquina del ascensor, consiguió salir a una sala redonda de la que partían varios pasillos. En medio estaba el puesto de información, cuando lo vio se dirigió hacia él. El hombre que se sentaba detrás del mostrador tenía el rostro consumido por la edad pero mantenía la expresión jovial. Tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para llamar su atención y, cuando lo hizo, el hombrecillo pegó un bote en su asiento.

—Buenas tardes, soy Hermione Granger —saludó—. Tengo concertada una reunión con el Ministro.

Él se levantó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó. Salió fuera de su cabina y le estrechó la mano con fuerza—. Es todo un placer conocerla, claro que sí. ¿Quiere que le muestre la ubicación del despacho? ¿O mejor la acompaño? Sí, voy a acompañarla para que llegue sin problemas —continuó diciendo, sin darle tregua a Hermione para contestar. Comenzaron a avanzar por uno de los pasillos contiguos—. Perdona si no me entiende, joven. Tengo la voz tomada desde hace un par de semanas. ¡Si te pilla en una buena el catarro no te suelta! —El hombre rió, y Hermione a su vez soltó una risilla para no incomodarlo. Lo cierto es que sí se había percatado de que tenía la voz algo ronca, peculiar. Pero todos sus gestos se lo parecían—. ¡Uy! Pero qué grosero soy, si no me he presentado. Soy Gus, Gustave Hook, y soy un gran admirador suyo, ¡de veras que sí!

—Encantada, señor Hook —consiguió decir Hermione, antes de volver a ser interrumpida.

—Usted puede llamarme Gus —replicó con verdadero ánimo—. Fue usted extremadamente valiente durante la Segunda Guerra. ¡Y tan joven! Yo a esa edad trabajaba durante el verano y el resto del año no paraba de estudiar —empezó a decir—. Fueron tiempos duros, sí. Durante la Primera Guerra Mágica el racionamiento de alimentos era muy doloroso. Supe de un compañero que...

¿Dieciocho años durante la Primera Guerra Mágica? Definitivamente Gustave Hook era un tipo algo excéntrico. Las arrugas de su frente y el canoso bigote delataban su verdadera edad. O al menos, la que aparentaba. Continuó escuchando su monólogo improvisado diez segundos más, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del despacho del Primer Ministro. Hook golpeó la madera, y un grave _adelante_ les invitó a pasar. Hermione se apresuró, impaciente. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que la recibió en aquella sala.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie a la izquierda de la mesa del Ministro con las manos tras la espalda. Iba vestido de traje sin chaqueta, con una impoluta camisa blanca y una corbata de color verde oscuro. Se dio la vuelta cuando Gus y Hermione entraron.

—¿¡Malfoy!? —exclamó, sin poder evitar el tono de incredulidad.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Granger —respondió él, sardónico.

—¿Qué...?

—Le traigo a la señorita Granger, señor Ministro —interrumpió Hook—. ¿No requerirá nada más de mí, verdad?

Butler levantó la cabeza del papel en el que escribía y miró indeciso una nube de humo blanca que se materializaba a su lado. Con la sorpresa de Malfoy no se había fijado en las condiciones del propio ministro.

—Oh, ah, sí —Se incorporó sobre el asiento y se dirigió al patronus—. Hablaremos luego Flourish, tengo que atender a una reunión importante —De un golpe de varita, el humo se desvaneció, y pudo dirigirse a Gus—. De hecho espere un segundo, señor Hook. Hay un par de aspectos que me gustaría comentar con usted.

Gus, que ya se disponía a volver a su puesto, se acercó desconcertado. Él y el Ministro comenzaron a hablar, y Hermione aprovechó para dirigirse en voz baja a Malfoy.

—¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, de nuevo con la incredulidad marcando su tono de voz.

—Creía que eras la bruja más lista de nuestra generación —replicó sarcásticamente—. Creo que no es ningún misterio, tengo una reunión con el Ministro de Magia.

—No, YO tengo una reunión con el Ministro de Magia —trató de aclarar Hermione. ¡Aquello debía ser un error!

—Los dos tenemos una reunión con el Ministro de Magia, Granger —se mofó—. No le des más vueltas.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que no estaba actuando de forma demasiado madura, pero seguía desconcertada a más no poder. El Ministro seguía entretenido con Gus, por lo que volvió al ataque.

—Muy bien, ambos tenemos concertada esta reunión —aceptó—. ¿Qué papel tienes tú en todo esto? Sé que te trasladaste desde el sector empresarial de Gringotts al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. ¿Pero por qué te han enviado a ti?

—Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no entré en el Departamento por mis contactos —respondió, levemente molesto por la insinuación—. Sigo teniendo, por supuesto, pero al ser acusado de mortífago hace seis años el favoritismo no podía formar parte de mis cuentas —Hermione asintió, indicando que siguiera—. Realicé numerosas pruebas físicas y psicológicas, así como comprobaciones de varita, y me sometí al veritaserum. Fue un proceso duro, pero era la vía más corta para ascender rápido.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, y atónita. No se esperaba semejante entereza de Malfoy. Lo cierto es que estaba algo impresionada, pero aún no le había convencido del todo. Tenía más preguntas, pero cuando fue a enunciarlas Gus se estaba despidiendo del Ministro, y estas murieron en su garganta.

—De acuerdo Señor Ministro, les avisaré —terminó de decir. Después, se dirigió a la puerta—. Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, un placer haberles conocido en persona —Ellos se despidieron con una sonrisa—. ¡Buenas tardes!

El despacho se sumió en un silencio cargado en lo que el Ministro terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones. Cuando estuvo listo, se quitó las gafas, carraspeó y les observó haciéndoles ver que les dedicaba toda su atención.

—Bien, lamento haberles hecho esperar. Cuando contactó conmigo, Granger, parecía bastante alarmada, pero lo que me contó no fue del todo esclarecedor.

Hermione trató de olvidarse de Malfoy por unos minutos. Aunque su presencia aún le inquietaba, si el Ministro había acudido a él en relación con el tema sus motivos tendría. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Era de brutal importancia que comprendieran lo que iba a explicarles.

—Señor Ministro, como ya sabrá soy Alto Cargo dentro de las Oficinas de Investigación y Control de Actividades Sospechosas —comenzó—. Hace algunos meses recibimos desde París un lote de pergaminos sin fecha, que como después descubrimos, contenía información de vital importancia. A pesar de esto hemos tardado en pedir una citación con usted porque el remitente decidió permanecer en el anonimato, y al no poder contactar con él la investigación se desarrolló con mayor lentitud de la que nos habría gustado. Sin embargo conseguimos que viera la luz en algunos aspectos, y es necesario que esté al tanto de ellos —Hermione era consciente de que tanto el Ministro como Malfoy le escuchaban con atención y verdadero interés. Animada por esto y por el orgullo que suponía que todas las investigaciones de ella y su equipo hubieran dado su fruto, continuó más confiada.

«Estos pergaminos hablaban sobre un objeto al que se referían como _"El Brillo de la Noche"_. Existen multitud de discrepancias e incongruencias sobre su paradero e historia. Sin embargo todos ellos se ponen de acuerdo en dos cosas. La primera es su apariencia. En ningún momento se hace referencia a su forma auténtica, sin embargo siempre es descrito como un objeto pequeño, que desprende una luz intensa y cegadora.»

«La segunda es su poder. Hemos recopilado decenas de historias y leyendas sobre el tema. Muchas parecen escritas con el objetivo de entretener en lugar de transmitir la historia de una cultura, y otras podrían haber llegado hasta nosotros tergiversadas por la tradición oral. Sin embargo todas coinciden en que, sea lo que sea, el Brillo de la Noche se trata de un objeto capaz de absorber la energía y la vida de una persona, e incluso de generaciones de pueblos enteras.»

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación a medida que pronunciaba las palabras. Hermione no dejó demasiado espacio para una pausa dramática y se apresuró a continuar.

—Hemos conseguido acotar una zona de búsqueda, pero debido al reciente descubrimiento de posible actividad mortífaga al este de Bristol, nuestro departamento ha concentrado en ello sus fuerzas, y somos pocas personas encargándonos del caso. Entre esto y lo complejo que resulta obtener información fidedigna del tema, está resultando difícil avanzar en condiciones —_Aquí viene_, pensó, y se preparó para lanzar la bomba—. Carecemos de recursos suficientes y los permisos necesarios para continuar con la búsqueda en serio. De ahí que, a pesar de la escasa información sólida con la que contamos, hayamos decidido informarle a usted, Ministro, de nuestros hallazgos.

Ya está, lo había soltado. Si el Ministro no había captado que estaban pidiendo presupuesto, no sabía de que otra forma podía insinuárselo sin sonar descarada. Este miraba fijamente la mesa, con el dedo índice apoyado sobre los labios y el rostro pensativo. Malfoy, por su parte, le observaba fijamente. Su mirada afilada le ponía algo nerviosa, pero cuando la enfrentó fue consciente de que no le veía: estaba intentando leerla. No su mente, había estudiado lo suficiente oclumancia como para saber cuando alguien intentaba indagar en sus pensamientos. Sino de una forma más inocente, tratando de comprender el verdadero sentido de sus palabras y valorando la importancia que debía darle él mismo.

—Y todo esto —dijo por fin el Ministro—, esta información de la que dispone, de la que nos ha hablado... ¿Ha salido únicamente de mitos y leyendas hallados en alguna librería? Quiero decir, ¿por qué habríamos de tomarlos en serio?

Hermione se quedó helada. No había frivolidad alguna en su voz, pero aquel era un aspecto delicado que sabía de antemano que iba a salir a relucir. Comprendía que necesitara más información en la que pudiera confiar.

—No se trata solo de mitos y leyendas, señor Ministro —respondió, mientras depositaba su maletín sobre la mesa y sacaba una carpeta—. Al pie de varios de los documentos pueden observarse unas marcas que logramos identificar como parte del _Futhorc_, un alfabeto rúnico empleado por los anglosajones entre los siglos V y XI. Estas runas tendían a usarse por los escribanos para identificar sus historias: aquellas que ellos mismos experimentaron o se les había trasmitido de primera mano —Sacó algunos pergaminos sellados como ejemplo y se los tendió a ambos. Ellos examinaron la runa con la que habían sido firmados con atención—. Esto serviría precisamente para diferenciar los hechos con una base real, y aquellos escritos con el objetivo de entretener o transmitir una mera tradición.

Los dos le devolvieron las hojas y Hermione las guardó cuidadosamente en su carpeta. El Ministro la observó, algo más convencido.

—Como ya sabrá —comenzó a decir—, el señor Malfoy es Alto Cargo dentro del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas —Hermione miró al aludido y vio que este esbozaba un amago de sonrisa que denotaba seguridad—. Le he hecho llamar porque, debo reconocer que el adelanto que me hizo usted cuando pidió concertar la reunión me dejó bastante preocupado. Querría preguntarle —continuó, dirigiéndose a Malfoy en su lugar—, ¿qué opina usted del tema? Su criterio sirve como representación de su departamento, y su colaboración si se siguiera adelante con la investigación sería de vital importancia.

Draco levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró directamente con la de Hermione. Ella permaneció en su posición, aparentando más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo peligroso, fruto de la pasión y el empeño que estaba dedicando en aquella investigación, que a Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido. Él se mantuvo erguido, severo, pero Hermione no divisó ni un rastro de arrogancia en su mirada, que parecía profundamente sumida en algún rincón de sus propios pensamientos. Cuando habló no apartó la vista. Pronunció las palabras despacio, masticándolas, como quien prueba un plato desconocido y trata de adivinar de qué está hecho, sin equivocarse en el proceso.

—Considero... Que si los estudios que la señorita Granger y su departamento han realizado, son correctos... El nuestro no estaría cumpliendo con su cometido si no colaborara en averiguar más sobre este objeto, y sus posibles efectos en el mundo mágico —el Ministro asintió, pero Hermione continuó manteniendo la respiración—. Y aunque no fuera así, seríamos unos necios no invirtiendo una mínima cantidad de nuestro tiempo en averiguar más sobre algo que, aparentemente, "es capaz de absorber la energía de generaciones enteras".

Hermione soltó el aire despacio, aliviada. Si el Ministro había recurrido al criterio de Malfoy es porque, a pesar de parecer convencido de la importancia del tema, aún revoloteaban por su cabeza algunas dudas. Si Malfoy había dado su visto bueno, el Ministro no tenía por qué estar contrariado. A pesar de esto, aún exigió conocer más sobre los datos que habían recopilado sobre su paradero. Hermione asintió, y sacó un mapa de Europa que tenía tres círculos rojos dibujados al Este.

—Las zonas acotadas están organizadas en función a tres grupos diferentes de documentos e historias —explicó—. Aunque no datan de ninguna fecha, hemos conseguido situarlos en el tiempo por elementos externos al objeto, como reyes o batallas, que son mencionados. Gracias a esto podemos aproximarlas cronológicamente. Como si lo hubieran trasladado en el tiempo, o de alguna forma pudiera moverse y dejar un rastro de sí mismo, o incluso...

—... Como si cobrara vida —terminó Malfoy por ella, con la voz algo más grave. Se había inclinado sobre la mesa para observar mejor el rastro marcado en el mapa, y Hermione pudo ver el brillo intenso que desprendía su mirada. Asintió, confirmando su preocupación.

—Exactamente como si cobrara vida.

El Ministro permaneció pensativo durante algunos segundos más, observando los documentos que Hermione había tendido ante él, y posiblemente valorando las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión, fuera cual fuera. De pronto dio una palmada, y se frotó las manos.

—Bien —exclamó—, pues creo que no hay más que decir. El Ministerio financiará los costes adicionales que esta investigación pueda suponer, y el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas supervisará y proporcionará apoyo a la operación.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de saltar de alegría y echarse a reír como una colegiala, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa complacida se dibujara en sus labios, e incluso en sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, señor Ministro —respondió con educación, aunque la emoción se reflejó en el timbre de su voz, de pronto más agudo y animado.

—Debe hacer una petición formal de presupuesto en Tesorería, diríjala a mi despacho y yo mismo me encargaré de que se procese —le indicó. Después miró a Malfoy—. A pesar de la relevancia que voy a determinar a este caso, no puedo permitir que su departamento quede desocupado.

—Traeré a dos hombres de confianza —replicó, adelantándose a sus órdenes—, no son los mejores pero comprenderán mejor la atención que deben prestar. Me ayudarán cuando yo deba atender mis competencias como Alto Cargo.

—Bien, eso será suficiente.

—Señor Ministro... Hay otro tema que me gustaría comentarle —comenzó a decir Hermione. El Primer Ministro concentró su atención en ella—. Como podrá suponer, la trascendencia que puede llegar a alcanzar el asunto si seguimos indagando en él, podría ser de vital magnitud. Debo hacer hincapié en mantener la confidencialidad al respecto, tanto de cara a los medios como a otros departamentos que no necesiten ser involucrados.

—Por supuesto, es comprensible —aceptó.

—Tanto mis ayudantes como yo haremos todo lo posible por mantener la discreción —confirmó Malfoy a su vez. En un primer momento Hermione desconfió, por instinto. Pero el Ministro mismo era testigo de primera mano, Malfoy jamás se arriesgaría a una desacreditación como aquella por vender una exclusiva. O eso quiso pensar.

Se despidió de ambos, pidiéndoles estar en contacto constante para informar de los avances. Draco y Hermione se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando el Ministro se incorporó en su asiento, y les llamó la atención una última vez:

—Ah, por cierto Granger —La aludida se dio la vuelta sorprendida—. Supongo que entenderá que no solemos dedicar tanta atención a las solicitudes que nos llegan a diario. Es usted una figura de moral y entereza reconocida, ha hecho una buena presentación, y la historia me ha convencido —Hermione se sintió halagada, pero suponía que aquello no era una cadena de cumplidos sin sentido, así que se preparó para el golpe—. Pero no podemos dedicarle la eternidad, así que espero que en estas nuevas condiciones puedan avanzar más deprisa de lo que lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Hermione tragó saliva, y habló con absoluta honestidad.

—Lo comprendo, señor —una sonrisa apaciguante se dibujó en sus labios—. No se preocupe, daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

Una vez fuera del despacho, Hermione se encontró a solas con Malfoy y un largo camino hasta la salida por delante. Por lo que decidió no dar paso al silencio y saciar su anterior curiosidad.

—Así que... ¿Cómo es que te trasladaste al Ministerio desde Gringotts? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Malfoy respiró hondo antes de dar una respuesta.

—Resulta ser una larga historia, Granger —dijo sin mirarla—. Quizás algún día tengas el honor, o la desgracia de escucharla.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, no le sorprendía nada aquel tono socarrón. Era consciente de que la actitud que había utilizado delante del Primer Ministro, era tan solo una fachada profesional que no tenía por qué emplear con ella. Sin embargo había algo en sus gestos, en su porte y sus expresiones, que desprendía una madurez que no habría esperado encontrarse en él.

Recordó la última vez que lo había visto en persona, a la salida del juicio que tuvo lugar contra su familia. Sabía que Harry iba a testificar a favor suyo y de Narcissa, y había acudido a la salida para enterarse del veredicto. Cuando llegó al pasillo y lo encontró, envuelto en un intenso abrazo con su madre, no pudo evitar quedarse observando tras la esquina y no interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo. Había visto a incontables personas salir de aquella sala con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, temblorosas, desquiciadas, e incluso a furiosas prometiendo venganza. Pero Malfoy y Narcissa desprendían algo de lo que había sido testigo en muy pocas ocasiones: humanidad. Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a setenta años en Azkaban —el dato de su huída al final de la batalla le había librado de la cadena perpetua en un sentido estricto—. Pero a pesar de esto, Hermione pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, que no quedaba oculta por las sombras, bañada por una cascada de emotivas lágrimas. Le conocía desde hacía ocho años y, si bien no había dejado el listón muy alto, juraría que nunca le había visto ser tan humano como entonces: desolado por la experiencia, atormentado por los recuerdos, muerto de miedo por su padre y lo que les deparara el futuro, algo aliviado por el resultado, e incluso parte feliz.

De aquello hacían cinco años. No era toda una vida, pero sí el tiempo suficiente para experimentar un cambio. Era normal que desprendiera un mayor grado de madurez, por supuesto. Abandonar sus prejuicios y reintegrarse en la sociedad hasta llegar a donde estaba, debía haber sido profundamente difícil, tenía que haber luchado de verdad para conseguirlo.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaban varios segundos en silencio. Ella se había sumido en sus pensamientos, y Malfoy observaba su teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido. No se sorprendió de verle con uno, en la nueva era que llegaba incluso los magos comenzaban a valorar la utilidad de los aparatos muggles. Sin embargo, de pronto se acordó de algo.

—Gracias —dijo, y no le costó tanto como había pensado. Él giró la cabeza y la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa—, por dar tu respaldo al proyecto —aclaró—. Tengo la sensación de que la aprobación de tu departamento ha sido determinante para el Ministro.

Malfoy guardó su teléfono móvil y reconstruyó su máscara. Soltó una risa breve y punzante, envuelta en un suspiro.

—No es que no me apetezca enterrar formalmente el hacha de guerra, o que quiera parecer desagradable —le contestó—, pero como comprenderás, Granger, no lo he hecho por ti. A pesar de los escasos datos con los que contáis, el asunto que has expuesto me parece importante, y creo que merece la pena dedicarle más esfuerzos —explicó.

Hermione asintió. No esperaba que lo hubiera hecho por ella, como si le debiera algo. Pero aún así, ella sentía que sí le debía parte de la resolución final, y se lo hizo saber.

—A pesar de tu devastadora confesión —dijo con sorna—, le agradezco a tu criterio que te haya instado a actuar así.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, aún mirando hacia adelante.

—Mi criterio es un ente civilizado, su dueño le ha enseñado a mantener las formas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó a su provocación. Acababan de llegar al núcleo del piso y pudo comprobar que Gus ya no estaba en su puesto, por lo que debía ser tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado la reunión? Malfoy abrió la puerta del ascensor y ambos entraron. Solo les quedaban ocho pisos por debajo para que cada uno tomara su camino, pero a Hermione aún le quedaba una pregunta:

—¿Crees que existe realmente? —Draco le miró, y por su expresión supo que sabía a lo que se refería. Hermione necesitaba saber si confiaba realmente en sus investigaciones, en el _Brillo de la Noche_ y en el poder que describían, o si solo se dejaba llevar por la precaución. Sabía que no cambiaría nada, pero sentía curiosidad.

—Creo que he contestado a esa respuesta cuando he dado mi opinión en el despacho, ¿no te parece? —respondió. Había sorna en su voz, pero la auténtica sinceridad se escondía en lo que no decía: _sí, creo que existe, y he decidido apostar por él, por vosotros_.

Aún así Hermione le instó a ser más claro.

—Hay un pequeño paso, desde querer examinar un posible peligro para deshacerse de él antes de que sea real, a creer sinceramente que lo sea y estar decidido a perseguirlo.

Malfoy fue a responder, pero en aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. La escena que les recibió les dejó a ambos sin respiración.

El caos reinaba en el Atrio. Todo el mundo se movía a contracorriente, una marea de gritos y exclamaciones invadía la atmósfera. Al menos una centena de hechizos sobrevolaban sus cabezas en un frenético ir y venir.

Los dos avanzaron como pudieron para salir del ascensor sin ser derribados por la multitud. Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y la sujetó por la espalda para no dividirse. Ella agarró con fuerza el maletín que contenía su investigación. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pintaba nada bien.

Un hechizo impactó entonces contra la fuente de la Unión. Las manos entrelazadas del mago y el muggle se quebraron, y el trozo de escultura salió disparado contra una pared cercana. Aunque se agacharon para cubrirse del impacto, Hermione notó que un trozo de piedra le golpeaba la espalda y le hacía un rasguño en la camisa. Muerta de miedo y terriblemente preocupada, consiguió levantar la cabeza.

Lo primero que vio, fue que al destrozarse el núcleo que unía las piezas de la fuente, el resto caían sin dificultad ante los demás hechizos que impactaron. Lo siguiente, la placa de "La Unión es Poder" flotando sobre las ruinas: totalmente destrozada, y en llamas. Los gritos continuaban inundando el enorme espacio, pero no todos eran de espanto: había también carcajadas a plena voz. Distribuidos entre la gente, cada vez más cerca de ellos, había un enorme grupo de encapuchados con máscaras, que sembraba el terror allí donde su varita alcanzaba.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, y solo fueron conscientes de su propio terror al reflejarse en los ojos del otro.

* * *

¡Bueno! Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Lamento que no sea tan largo como os mereceríais después de tanto tiempo, pero era necesario cortar aquí.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la dinámica que van llevando esta Hermione y este Draco? Estoy intentando ajustarme al canon todo lo posible, pero hay que tener en cuenta lo mucho que pueden cambiar las personas en seis años. Aún así espero estar haciéndolo bien. ¿Os va interesando la historia? ¡En menuda se han metido estos dos! ¿Y ese caos que asola el Ministerio? _CHÁN CHÁN CHÁAN_.

Me he leído y releído el capítulo tantas veces como hechizos sobrevolaban el Atrio, pero con las ganas que tenía de subirlo se me ha podido pasar algo. Así que si tenéis cualquier sugerencia, corrección, tomatadas, o halagos, o simples (pero efectivos) comentarios solo tenéis que dejar un review en la casilla de abajo. Las críticas constructivas ayudan a mejorar y animan a continuar :)


End file.
